


Choose Him

by sunsetveins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Letter, M/M, about alec, alec lightwood tries, past magnus is magnus from 2x18 through 2x20, that's the theme here, there is no tagging this properly lmao, this is a letter from future magnus to past magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: Dear Magnus Bane,You’re angry, and you have every right to be. I only ask that you give me a chance to convince you to forgive him. There are a few things that I believe you should know.ora letter to magnus from future magnus that convinces him to talk to alec in the season 2 finale





	Choose Him

Dear Magnus Bane, 

 

You’re angry, and you have every right to be. I only ask that you give me a chance to convince you to forgive him. There are a few things that I believe you should know. 

You will have a beautiful life with him. 

You will have a beautiful life _because_ of him. 

It all seems so impossible, doesn't it? He's a shadowhunter, and you have never had truly good experiences with them. Yet, he is so willing to learn. He's _good_ in every sense of the word, even when he messes up. He tries so hard to fix it, tries so hard to make it right that he destroys himself in the process. You've noticed this by now. You've probably noticed it since you met him. 

He loves you. He loves every single part of you, from your eyes to the past you keep hidden behind the fortresses you've built to keep yourself safe. He sees you, and he loves you so much that it's almost tragic. You don't know if the tragedy is yours or his to bear. I still don't. 

I beg you to choose him like he's chosen you. I beg you to let him in. 

He will hurt you. You can sense that now, and I won’t lie to you. He will hurt you far more than anyone has ever hurt you before, and that is because you love him more than you’ve ever loved anyone before him. He’s worth the pain he will cause you. He’s worth it and so much more. 

He makes a million mistakes, and he makes twenty more in an effort to correct them. The Clave has a hold on him that you’ll never quite manage to break, not as entirely as you would like to. He sacrifices himself for those that he loves, and that includes you. He’ll scare you, terrify you in ways that you’ll deny until your last breath, and you’ll smile each and every time you realize he’s made it out of another close call. You’ll love him despite his faults, you’ll even forget he has them sometimes. He’s everything to you. 

Please, Magnus, let him be everything to you. 

It’s terrifying, and we know that better than anyone. Loving someone so completely that they consume you is the most terrifying thing anyone could ever do. You’ve done it before, and they were mistakes. He isn’t. Alexander Lightwood is many things, but he is not a mistake. I think you know that already. I think you’ve realized the fact that now defines us. I think you know that Alexander will be the love of your life, and he’s it. There is no one else after him. I think that’s why you’re so afraid of opening that door and allowing him to pass through. I know that’s why you’ve pushed him away.

You and I are both aware that the Seelie Queen was never going to be the protection that the warlocks needed. There was never a way to save them completely, never a guarantee. We tried to make the right decision for them, but we were also thinking of ourselves. We needed to push Alexander away because we were afraid of what he meant to us, we were afraid of the fact that we were far more terrified for him than we were for our people and ourselves. We were afraid to choose him, even when it was clear he had already chosen us. 

Shadowhunters only truly fall in love once, and we knew that. We’ve never been so integral to someone before. It’s never been so apparent that we weren’t alone in our feelings, and that terrified us more than anything ever really has before. 

I’m you, Magnus. I’ve lived this life, felt these emotions, and seen the fallout. You don’t truly trust anyone, but you can trust me. Alexander Lightwood is worth it. Choose him now, before it’s too late for him to ever be made whole again. He will wait for you for the rest of his life, but he’ll be broken beyond repair, and that is simply not fair to an angel so haunted already. Not when it’s inevitable that he’s the one. 

He’s going to ask if you can talk, and I beg you to walk outside with him and allow him to prove to you that there’s nothing to be afraid of. Not with him. Never with him. 

And afterwards, when you walk through that front door, grab his hand and pull him with you. That doorway will haunt him for months, and that’s our fault. We broke that. Fix it. 

There are trials ahead of you that will sometimes feel like mountains that are impossible to climb. With him, there is no such thing as impossible. You will make it to the other side as long as he is beside you. Let him be beside you. Be patient and guide him when he’s wrong. Be hurt when he hurts you, but please don’t run away. Be angry when he wrongs you, but show him how to make it right. Alexander is far from perfect, but he always tries. You have to be willing to try with him. Relationships take effort, no?

I promise everything will turn out okay. He loves you, and you love him. All you have to do is choose him. 

_Please,_ Magnus. Choose him. 

 

Yours, 

The ever fabulous Magnus Lightwood-Bane 

 

**Also,**

**He can’t cook. He will tell you that he can, but he’s in denial. Let him make The Stew and then never let him near the kitchen again. You’ll thank yourself later.**

**_Magnus is a lying liar that lies. I can cook. I swear. - Alec Lightwood-Bane_ **

**(He’s lying.) - MLB**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
